Project Summary The goal of this application is to continue our project that facilitates the research network for ?Harmonization of cross-national studies of aging to the Health and Retirement Study.? This network supports the development of new international studies with harmonized HRS around the world data, maintains harmonization and data development among existing comparable HRS studies, and fosters a cross-country research agenda.